Yazi Galatean
Overview Appearance Yazi Galatean is a reddish-brown Red Panda with white ears, fur, and blue eyes. He stands at around 4'2", making his height slightly below average than most of the other students at Sterling University. His wardrobe mainly consists of dark color, graphic T-shirts and gray shorts adorned by a puffy. white vest, normally decorated with a removable patch depending on the outfit. A lot of his clothing, especially his shirts and jewelry tend to have a spacey or abstract design and even his favorite pair of sneakers slightly resembles an astronaut's suit. at the beginning of the Crossrealm saga, he was a 19 year old sophomore and was in the middle of completing an education degree with a focus in science. Personal Stats Birthday: March 15th (Pisces) Chinese Zodiac: Snake (Metal) Blood Type: O- Handedness: Left Personality Type: INFJ Favorite Music Genre: Edm, Trance Strong Academic Subject(s): Chemistry, History Weak Academic Subject(s): Economics Personality Yazi as a person is generally reserved in public, and never tends to stand out in the crowd. Unfortunately, after experiencing an epileptic seizure in the middle of the day at school, he has found it to be harder and harder to keep a low profile, as many snoops approach him, feigning concern in order to dig for information and spread even more gossip. While normally patient, he had grown rather irritated with a number of the student body. He had even snapped at one or two individuals, complaining that they and many of the people at Sterling think of him more as "some kind of helpless, sick puppy" rather than a competent, capable person. Yazi had lost a great deal of his patience, growing exponentially more withdrawn and abrasive ever since the incident. The seizure didn't help much with his self-esteem issues either. The Galatean household is a strict matriarchy ran by Mrs. Maya Galatean, who tends to parent her son on a short leash. The woman is very demanding and strict, setting high standards for her children and tends to throw tantrums over things that seemed trivial to Yazi. Of course, this doesn't pair well with the boy's tendency to laziness and goofing off. This incident had caused her to be even stricter as a parent, constantly contacting and snooping into Yazi's business, further irritating him. As an adult, the boy never really felt like he had much control and self-determination. The state suspended his license, his parents govern almost every non-academic endeavor, and the event had led him to worry about the future, afraid that he didn't have nearly enough direction as before. What Yazi truly desires is freedom; freedom to live, freedom to decide, and most importantly freedom from this seemingly random blight of epilepsy. Despite all of these issues and anxieties, Yazi still has a strong underlying sense of optimism. There are people who have survived worse, and things seem to work themselves out or at least conclude and let him move on. While scared, this whole situation is a challenge that threw him into new territory. He could never live with himself if he just gave up and spent the rest of his life sulking over his problems. This is something that he was determined to survive. Yazi had found an obligation to take the reigns of his own existence and beat the circumstances, regardless of the risk and fear that litters the back of his mind. History Birth and Family Life Yazi was born in a hospital in Rubyheight City to Maya and Rudi Galatean. He is the first child to the couple, and the third total to Maya, who had been in a previous marriage that ended in annulment. his half-brother and sister, Pele and Ada are both much older as a result, with Pele being a chef at a five star Hotel in Rubyheight and his sister being a chemist at a water treatment plant near the Southeast coast. Yazi began his life as a perfectly normal, daresay precocious child who graduated high-school on the AB honor role. Yazi Galatean's Seizure Diary: The Incident It was a Saturday midnight past one o'clock and most of the dorm's occupants were either asleep, at home, or partying as indicated by the rythmic pounding of electronic bass, Regardless, everyone was occupied and even Yazi's roomate was absent, most likely amidst the revelry and action upstairs. Yazi, the Red Panda boy was concerned with other matters. As a waning moon bleached his bedchambers in a pale white glow, the burgundy bear-cat retrieved a laptop and headset from his desk-drawer. After a moment of setup, Yazi clicked away and opened a sound-editing program. After a quick glance to check the lock, the panda pulled down his mic and cleared his throat. "Yazi Galatean's Seizure Diary: November 23rd... I had some sort of spasm today at the student's lounge. This marks three weeks since epilepsy mess had started and the first time anything had happened in public. I didn't really have a good gauge of time before it happened, but I was awoken by EMS at around 3:00 PM, so with everyone around, I can assume that it started at least 20 minutes earlier. Erm...As far as I can tell, this one happened due to sleep exhaustion. It was the day of my calculus final and I had spent most of the night and early morning cramming. Later as I was going down the elevator, It felt like I was going to have one again. I got dizzy, and saw stars everywhere, like when you're about to pass out, but It went away after the doors opened. It was like someone else was trying to shove themselves behind my eyes... or something." There was a brief pause as Yazi took a moment to continue his entry. "I woke up laying on the ground with a blood pressure-monitor on my arm. My heart rate had maxed out at about 220, so yeah, the more I learn about this, the scarier it gets. I was taken to the hospital and released a few hours later by my parents." The panda stopped and saved his entry amidst a folder of sixteen other entries. Even after medicine and doctor visits, it seemed as if his problem worsened. Before exiting out of the program, Yazi paused and pondered over the wavelengths. With a bit of apprehension, he clicked record once again. "Finally, these episode have been getting a lot more vivid lately as well. I don't really remember what I saw, but I remember dreaming something in the middle of the seizure. I was semi-conscious too. I could remember a bunch of gasps, some talk, and footsteps, followed by some guy yelling "Ugh, where's the nurse when you need her? I'm still new to all of this, but this is the first time out of over sixteen that I didn't completely black out. I was approached by something, and before I knew it, I was awake. Woozy, but aware. They're getting more dream-like the farther this is going on, so I hope to God this isn't going to mess with my sanity or anything." Yazi closed his laptop and looked towards the sky. Then suddenly, a spindly wheel-looking thing crossed the moon and blocked out the light for a split second. The bear-cat rubbed his eyes and shook his head, but he was probably just tired. He walked to the front of the room, unlocked the door for his roommate, and fell into his bed. The Cosmic Navigator About two days after the attack, on Monday, November 25th, Yazi started feeling strange again. His vision splotched and faded in and out as he traversed the library to study, but nothing major occurred. Then suddenly, he heard loud barks and screeches, almost like that of big dogs. Not only that, but the red panda also heard the sound of clinking drawing near. As if someone was banging metal and glass against each other. Yazi made an internal remark that he was just going crazy, and headed towards the bathroom to splash water on his face. The student made it to the restroom doors and reached his arm out to the handle, but suddenly, he heard a fit of growing and a colorful blur leaped from beneath the library computers and clamped onto his arm. Yazi managed to throw whatever it was off and looked at his assailant. He was greeted by a rather peculiar site: a short wolf whose coat seemed to be composed of layers of stained-glass shards. He felt the sting of his wound, and saw that this mirage had torn a gash and drawn blood. The beast was hunched back and met Yazi's gaze with a cold, glassy stare. A bead of sweat ran down the Red Panda's brow. If he made a move, the abomination would surely pounce onto him and rip him to shreds. The standoff continued for another 10 minutes, but both the wolf and the panda were getting antsy. Yazi didn't know how long he could stonewall this monster before it made the first move. Then suddenly, Yazi was overcome with vertigo and hazy vision, falling to his knees. The glass-wolf pounced, but in second's notice, what fell like a pair of hands grabbed his upper body and dragged him into the door. But instead of being met with a toilet and sink, Yazi found himself in complete darkness. Had he died? Had he gone completely insane? these were all thoughts that rang through his mind. Suddenly, what looked like stars, planets, and ghostly nebula faded into the darkness and rotated around him. He picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. Even though he was confused, it almost felt like he was in two places at once, as he could sense his location in the library, but his eyes told him he was in this weird projection of space. His instinct told him to take a few paces north, in the direction of the bathroom, then suddenly, he blacked out again. The Boy Who Crossed Realms When he awoke, he found himself curled up in the bathroom floor. He checked his phone, noting that nearly 40 minutes had passed since he made his way to the bathroom. He checked his arm and met with a bloody mess once again. His wound was real, but he still had his doubts. Perhaps he had finally cracked and hurt himself in a schizophrenic hallucination... Yazi took a deep breath. The truth awaited him behind the bathroom doors. He grabbed the handle and only gave a small peak. The wolf was gone, but on the ground, he was met with a giant pile of shattered, colorful glass and an amulet with unreadable text and a strange diagram. It was a round, pentacle-like circle with five intersecting rings in the symbol. Each layer had a complex ideogram that grew bigger and bigger on each level. Curious, Yazi shoved aside the glass and picked up the golden tablet. The debris from the fallen beast faded into nothing and the Red Panda pondered this new dilemma. The seizures, this new monster, the space; is it all connected somehow? Powers and Abilities This list of abilities is simply a summary of all of the tools that Yazi will gain through the course of Crossrealm. It is in order of time acquired, but does not reflect Yazi's current position in the plot. Fighting Style Yazi is a defensive, support-based fighter. While his abilities do not deal that much damage on their own, they pack a great amount of utility that enables others to fight better. While he is quick on his feet and good at dodging, he is rather fragile and cannot take too many hits. Thus, there must be a sort of mutual protection in team-based fights: as he must guard his damage dealers and the damage dealers must protect him from being hurt. Cosmic Shift Yazi's first and most powerful ability is Cosmic Shift. In tight spots, he can travel to a space-like pocket dimension that exists in a higher realm, able to take anyone with him. He is aware of his location in both the real world and this space, and moving around in this area will cause him to reappear in the correlating location on Earth (for example, if he walked three paces North in this realm, he would move three paces North to his original location in the real world). While he can only stay in this space for a few seconds before passing out and returning to the real world initially, he trains and condition himself over time to stay longer and even fly in this space, allowing him to carry, fall, and even strike from the sky. Starcage Yazi can close his eyes and envision stars around his general area. He can them fire a beam that connects and chains these stars together to trap enemies and entangle them for a short period of time. After a few seconds of being snared, the stars will detonate, staggering the foes. Ethereal Weaponry: The Celestial Crozier Yazi eventually is given a golden staff by his "higher self" that enhances his Starcage, allowing him to simply see the stars and enemies without closing his eyes. The "chain" beam is also connected to the staff instead of firing it out, which allows him to constrict lassoed enemies and pull and move them around. The explosion will now not only stagger, but also envelop them in the supernova as well, fully stunning them for a short period of time instead of just disorienting them. He can also now trigger the detonation early, although the blast is more powerful if it times out naturally. Yazi also learns new abilities that he can conjure through his staff Celestial Crozier: Nebula Yazi can fire a colorful, twisting cloud of light at allies and himself to heal wounds and status ailments over time and reduces incoming damage as it heals. This is not an instant fix, however and it slows allies down a bit while it is active. Celestial Crozier: Chakram Yazi launches astral energy rings from his staff that knocks back and weakens any armor or shields of enemies upon contact. Later on, he learns how to summon three at a time that orbit around him or an ally to form a makeshift barrier. This is limited (getting more as he trains) and must recharge after the first few (about a 20 second cooldown period once all charges are used). Category:Red Pandas Category:Males Category:Magical Abilities